Crescendo
by Parapluie Lire
Summary: She wanted to protect the ones she loved, The ones she held most dear, And then she got pregnant, Everything was different, She was no longer fearless, Doubt was sowed in her heart. The War begins.


️**zoo animal: Moose: Value and integrity. Write about a Weasley.**

**Camp potter 2:Arts and Crafts (freeverse) ****Mandatory: 1. scattered 2. butterfly wings 3. crescendoOptional: 1. rebellion 2. tide 3. bedtime stories 4. epiphany 5. fascination**

**Quidditch-Chaser number 2, concrete noun. Leaping(word) confounding(word) and ground(word)**

**Spells, Chams and curses: Expecto Patronum- Charm. Creates a Patronus. Write about someone being happy OR happiness in general. Alternatively write about your favourite Weasely.️ ️**

* * *

"don't watch the clock; does what it does. Keep going" - Sam Levenso

* * *

Mountains stood strong

Steady and rooted into the ground.

Molly Prewett was not a mountain

she was simply

a butterfly

Caught between two boulders

She's stuck

_It_ draws near

_It_ traps, kills and loves

During the first war

She was young and afraid

Her family was partaking in the rebellion

Why wouldn't she?

At that time, there was no one who wasn't

The war hit everyone

She wanted to protect the ones she loved

The ones she held most dear

And then she got pregnant

Everything was different

She was no longer fearless

Doubt was sowed in her heart

How would Bill,

Poor dear Billus fare?

The war was ongoing and showed no signs of stopping

It was infinite

All the pain and destruction was just a part of her life

Would it be part of Bills?

She wanted to give up

She also wanted take Bill out of his misery

She had that thought once

The world was a cruel place

No place for a babe such as he

unborn or not

She still loved him

Though she discarded that thought

She was his vessel until he could care for himself

She wasn't

She wouldn't

She couldn't

Kill him not matter how much a kindness it would have been

She expelled that thought

She was his guardian

She was his mother

She would not kill him

There were times

The trees would stop swaying

The grass would lie still

And Molly would wish

If only for the briefest of moments

To be fearless again

She new the cost of bravery

Bravery required sacrifice

Sacrifice that was too much for her

Entailing death and misfortune on all around her

So she went on

She was still apart of the order

She just faded into the background

She could not put Bill at risk

Then the day came when bill finally arrived

Molly thought her bravery would come back

Bill wasn't in her stomach anymore,

She was free after all

Free of the baggage of the extra life

Supported by only her

Though she was still in a cage of fear

Bill wasn't safe

He would never be

So Molly faded further

A wallflower, she became a wallflower

Not noticeable but existing

She didn't attend the Order meetings

There was no reason to

Instead, she kept her house clean

She entertained Bill

And she wished for courage

Something had happened to Molly Prewett

Fearless and fiery

Bold and headstrong

Where did she go?

Molly Weasley looks like her

Molly Weasley acts like her

but Molly Weasley is a coward

Molly Weasley stays at home

Molly Weasley's a housewife

Molly Weasley has a son

Molly Weasley can't be her

There's no way

What happened to the girl

The one who screamed from the sidelines during Quidditch games?

Now, though no one can believe,

Molly screams from inside a dome

The dome is deep inside

Beneath her lungs, settled in her gut.

Molly Prewett's courage and boldness lies with in that dome

Settled like a stone in Molly Weasley

Begging to be free yet too afraid to speak

It's a contradiction

Simple and complex

Easily hard

Almost a complete oxymoron

In the Second War it was worse

Molly Weasley still stayed at home

Sure, life isn't like the bedtime stories she told her kids

They weren't always going to come outon top

They weren't always going to survive

one day they would die and Molly could only hope

That she wouldn't still be around to see it

She had enough death for a life time

Though even with the war

Molly kept her dutys

She still cooked and cleaned

But she was running on stolen courage

It would only last so long until the fear came crashing down

Now she had seven children to worry about.

And Harry Potter, bless him,

Could practically be her eighth

Hermione Granger too

It was her family that lead her to Hogwarts on May second, 1997

Yes, there was an urging sense of duty

But Billus sealed the deal

He was so passionate

So willing

So bold

So like Molly Prewett

It almost broke her heart

So she went along

Caught in a wave of hope

Fighting hard

Dodging curses

Molly was being forced back

Then she saw a wedge of brown hair

Hermione

It seemed to be ducking as a jet of light raced past her

Then something clicked

It wasn't bravery

It wasn't stupidity

It wasn't mindless

It was something else all together

Harry, lord knew she loved him but he could be a sap

had sugestioned one thing more impossible than hope.

Love

Like a butterfly

Molly Prewett-Weasley underwent something slow

changing with the winds

She evolved

Metamorphasis

She was going up

The dome in her stomachs, trapping her in was lifting

The fragile butterfly winds battered hard

They carried her up in a beautiful

Crescendo

It was the surprising tide that caught her from behind

Tt dragged her into the deepness

The dark hue of the ocean of war swallowed her whole

It didn't end there

Her eyes were open as she spun and watched as people were struck down

Her children

Whom she had worked so hard to protect

Were scattered

And then she was _her_ again

It was her epiphany

Molly Prewett was Mrs. Molly Weasley

Molly Weasly was always and had always been Miss Molly Prewett

It was with a morbid fascination,

confounding even

Why did she watch?

Molly didn't know

But she did

Molly watched herself bring down her wand.

She didn't even use a powerful spell,

It wasn't even meant for battle

But it was the first out of her mouth.

Like paper, Bellatrix

Who caused so much hurt

Tore and split

Scattered in small fractals

The remnants circled in the air as she held her daughter close

Before turning around and leaping

Right back into the fighting.

She loved.

She murdered.

And she killed.

But but she kept on going

because _it_ was infinite

Molly Prewett couldn't deal with_ it _so she did behind Molly Weasley.

Molly Weasley in turn adapted and survived even when her so did not

Molly Weasley faced her _nightmares_

Molly Weasley faced _it_ and won.

Though no one ever won agonist it

Molly Weasley just believed what she wanted to

Molly Weasley tried to pretend that Fred,

Poor, dear Fred,

Was still alive

When in truth, _it_ had won even though _it_ had never ended.

_It_ is war.

Molly Weasley was still a butterfly

She was still a mother

But She was now, too, a mountain.

Strong and bold,

sturdy and weathering all the hardships

mountain.

* * *

**A/N: pft, this took a while. **


End file.
